Lui Shirosagi
, also known as '''Lui Shirasagi '''in the English version is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. Lui is the main antagonist of Beyblade Burst. He also acts as the secondary antagonist of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the primary being the Snake Pit Organization. He is the most skilled blader in the series, and as of now has won 5 National Championships in a row after defeating his two greatest opponents, Valt Aoi and Shu Kurenai. He is also the best of the Supreme Four as well as the Big Five, and a member of team Ride Out. His current Bey is Nightmare Longinus Destroy. He lost his 1st match against Free de la Hoya in episode 47 of Beyblade Burst Evolution. Appearance Lui is a rather short boy with light teal flaming hair and violet eyes with a black ring around them. He wears a puffy white scarf that reaches down to his knees, a teal dress shirt with a dark purple tie, and black and blue tiger striped pants with white boots. When training, Lui is shown wearing white sneakers, a white sleeveless t-shirt with the Ride Out team logo, and navy blue track pants with two white stripes. Personality Lui is aggressive and quite rude. He owns a reverse-rotating dragon bey - Nightmare Longinus, which is similar to Ryuga's L-Drago and Sakyo Kurayami's Ronin Dragoon as his bey also has metal headed dragons which rotates to the left. He also may be a sadist as he is seen to inflict harm onto Shu Kurenai multiple times by creating the scar on his face, broke Sprzyen and damaging his recovering shoulder. As shown several times throughout the series, Lui only battles opponents that he deems worthy and is not afraid to voice his opinions on others, especially if they fail to live up to his standards. However, it is hinted that he is able to tell whether or not a blader is in sync with their bey. For example, he commended Gabe Brunai for having connected with Gaianon and this could be the reason why Lui called Valt a terrible blader; he was able to see before Valt could that Valtryek had not yet at the time unlocked its true strength. Lui does not like being cheered on by his peers, and apparently does not believe in good sportsmanship. This is demonstrated when he criticized Shinki Mikuni for admiring Shu's skills, and later Gabe on congratulating Zac for beating him. In addition, he only wants to win with his own skill, as shown when he wins the final match against Valt Aoi, the other finalist in the Individual Tournament, due to Valtyrek accidentally bursting by itself and demands Valt to have a rematch, which Valt politely refuses. Plot Beyblade Burst Lui is a member of Team Ride Out, led by Gabe Brunai and is one of the Supreme Four. According to Gabe's memories, Lui was a transfer student and attended the same class as Gabe. Despite usually keeping to himself, he often went to observe Gabe while he was beyblade training and developed an interest on him and later joining the bey club. He is first introduced at Zac's party as a "special guest". Upon his arrival he watches Zac and Valt's battle. After Valt loses the fight, he calls him a terrible blader. He respects skilled and talented bladers, but he is quite rude as he injured Shu on his eyes in the championship battle by knocking out his bey on Shu's eyes. He has won the 4th championship very easily by defeating Shu without any loss. In the Finals of the Team Battle Tournament, Lui finally makes an appearance, which he never did in the past. He would later go up against Valt and win, with one instance involving Valt managing to tie in a match against him (something that no one had ever achieved before). Later in the Individual Tournament, Lui easily defeats all of his opponents, including Ken, without any ties or losses in his battles. He also takes an interest in seeing Valt's battles, realizing that his skills are getting better. Lui once again faces Shu in the semi-finals, and wins when Shu's Storm Spryzen breaks a split second before Lost Luinor stops spinning. Lui eventually faces Valt in the finals, but is angered and disappointed when he emerged victorious after Valtryek Burst upon landing on a stadium dent it had created at the start of the battle. Beyblade Burst Evolution Lui first appeared during the match between the Raging Bulls and BC Sol. He later challenged Red Eye (who is revealed to be Shu Kurenai) to a battle. He completely crushed him with a Burst Finish. Irritated by this, Valt Aoi challenged Lui but he was also defeated by him as well. Later he challenged Free de la Hoya, the World's Number 1 Blader. After several ties, he defeated Free with a Burst Finish as well. He is the first blader in the series to defeat the reigning champion Free. Shu Kurenai and his new Bey, Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta battled a hologram of him, ending with Shu's new Spriggan bursting hologram Nightmare Longinus. In episode 46 and 47 he was defeated by Free de la Hoya. Beybattles Gallery Beyblade Burst Anime Beyblade Burst Lui 2.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-03-03.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-03-35.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-16-25.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-29-30.png|Lui looking out the window Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-30-25.png|Lui talking to Gabe Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-30-43.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-32-03.png|Lost Luinor (Longinus) Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-33-10.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-34-31.png Screenshot_2017-01-12-22-37-35.png Screenshot_2017-01-13-09-31-11.png Sem Título8unhgggvg.png Screenshot_2017-01-13-10-33-29.png Screenshot_2017-01-13-10-39-52.png Sem Título11 (2).png Sem Título15gtfvvc.png Sem Título28 (2).png Sem Título44.png Sem Título45.png Sem Título46.png Sem Título48.png Sem Títulohbgttbg.png Sem Títulohubhbhyh.png Sem Títulojbgvfbn.png Sem Títulojbhgytnh.png|Lui and Gabe Sem Títulojk.png Sem Títulok.png Sem Títulotnvfvgg.png Sem Títuloyh.png Shirasagijo.jpg C6XueZWUoAAsDH .jpg C8KujE5UwAA31fx.jpg|Lui and Shu arm wrestling CwPXoKBVMAEf tt.jpg|Lui grinning 201703062118326d0.jpg|Lui vs. Shu bburst_ep51pic24.jpg bburst_ep49pic07.jpg 20161128211140efa.jpg a87c8521f18bbb47199f398c8a0531f85900b35f_hq.jpg|Lui and his bey,Lost Luinor DBrdUYeVoAArGCN.jpg Lui.jpg 20170711_102038.png 20170726_230952.png 20170727_002630.png 20170805_153002.png|Lui and Valt battling 20170805_153600.png LuiShirasagijoLaunching.gif|Lui launching bbburst_lui2.jpg|Lui and Luinor (Longinus) tumblr_inline_oq4yyuEJD91t6uvw3_500.png|Lui thinking Sassy Lui.jpg|Lui's crossing his arms LuiLaunchNew.jpg|Lui's New Nightmare Shoot|link=https://img.youtube.com/vi/5fUOOhAfmp0/maxresdefault.jpg 26cdbbb90f5039ed1c3ff33b02b2a67329de1d4c_hq.jpg|Lui showing his bey Luinor L2 Nine Spiral nightmare boost.gif|Lui using Nightmare Boost lui fire hair.gif Manga Beyblade Burst Evolution Anime 20171212 183723.jpg lui dragon.gif|Lui and Nightmare Longinus Ruway vs Lui.jpg |Lui vs. Ruway Sun luis.gif maxresdefault (1).jpg|Lui vs Red Eye 20180130_171403.jpg bbb20428744540e2f0fb003f92bf348899037f91_hq.jpg f9371bf3cd149494920002276fd9571c.jpg hqdefaultzz .jpg maxresdefault .jpg maxresdefa.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg mqdefault (2).jpg mqdefaultlvb .jpg tumblr_p03hjdWgTR1ro33voo1_1280.png tumblr_p049q7wuIB1u5s2mlo1_1280.png tumblr_p049q7wuIB1u5s2mlo3_1280.png Manga Relationships Gabe Brunai Gabe is one of the few characters whom Lui shows genuine respect towards. As shown in a flashback, upon returning from living overseas, Lui would often observe Gabe while he practiced beyblade training, and the two eventually developed a mutual friendship between them. However, Lui still treats Gabe the same as everyone else, usually criticizing him for showing kindness and praising others. Shu Kurenai Lui and Shu have a bitter and intense rivalry that dates back to the previous National Tournament, where it is revealed that Lui was responsible for giving Shu his scar during their battle. Since then, Shu had been training hard to get over the disappointment and humiliation he suffered that day in order to beat Lui. Valt Aoi At first, Lui did not see Valt as a worthy opponent, openly calling him a terrible blader in his introduction and acting very cold and dismissive of him. However, it can be assumed that, as Valt advanced to the semi-finals, winning each and every one of his matches in the Individual Tournament, Lui eventually came to recognize Valt as a strong blader. This is confirmed when the two of them fight in the finals where he openly acknowledged Valt for unlocking Valtyrek's true strength (though he claims that Valtyrek is the one who unlocked his power) and expresses joy for able to fight him at his fullest. Quotes * "Are you ready for your worst nightmare? 'Cause it's just getting started!" * "Prepare to meet your destiny." * "I know how afraid you are of losing. I can even smell it." * "Destroy it!" * "Impossible." * "I only battle opponents I deem worthy. No exceptions!" * "The future's already been decided." * "You will never in a million years be able to defeat me." * "You lost the moment you started groveling like a fanboy." Special Moves * Lost Spiral: Lost Luinor speeds up with its Spiral Performance Tip and collides head-on with any opposing bey usually bursting them. * Nightmare Boost: In Beyblade Burst, Lui takes a small jump and spins around and launches. While in Beyblade Burst Evolution, Lui turns around and then launches. This move gives Luinor a speed and power boost. * Metal Dragon Crush: Nightmare Longinus's metal dragon heads rotate a total of 3 times after being hit with a powerful attack. Each time a dragon head is moved it gives Longinus a power boost but increases its burst rate. Trivia * He is the first Beyblade antagonist who won the final battle against the main protagonist; in this case, Valt Aoi. * He is considered to be the Burst counterpart of Ryuga in Metal Fusion, Masters and Fury, and Sakyo Kurayami in Shogun-Steel, due to him possessesing a reverse rotation beyblade with a dragon motif, as well as having a similar personality as them. * He could also be seen as the Burst counterpart to Damian Hart, a member of Team Star Breaker in Beyblade: Metal Masters due to both share similar appearances and having the same sadistic personality. Both characters share the same Japanese voice actor: Romi Park. * His last name "Shirasagi" means "white castle", likely a reference to him being the undefeated king of Beyblade. *Lui is also left handed. References Category:Villains Category:Ride Out Category:Beyblade Burst characters Category:Supreme Four Category:Big Five Category:Supporting Characters